Traditionally, the welded together joint between adjacent vehicle body panels has been filled with lead or plastic and then sealed and painted to provide an invisible joint.
In other vehicle body constructions, the adjacent edge portions of the vehicle body panels are provided with flanges which are welded together, thereby leaving a gap between the two panels. Then, a suitable molding is mounted within the gap to conceal the joint.
The present invention relates to a new and improved vehicle body construction in which the edge flanges are welded together and a new and improved molding is provided for concealing the flanged attachment and filling the gap.